


[Art] Relationships that Start under Intense Circumstances

by Marple_Juice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Art, M/M, sexy!tanktop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Masterpost  for ‘Relationships that Start Under Intense Circumstances’ written by Seraphina_snape for the Sterek BigBang Challenge Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Relationships that Start under Intense Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relationships That Start Under Intense Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290171) by [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape). 



Last Art I made for the [Derek/Stiles Big Bang Challenge Round 2](http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com/)~ Yay!  
The art displayed here is the result of my participation for ‘[Relationships that Start under Intense Circumstances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3290171)’ by [Seraphina_snape](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape)!

This time too, for the third time, I wasn’t the artist planned in the first place (I shouldn’t make a habit of it) and we sort of arranged my participation for this one a month ago or something (well, around the same day I offered iamthelightening for ‘Because I Need You (More Than Just For Tonight)’; so everything I did for those two fictions were done in a month time).  
So it is pretty ‘last minute’, but I did the best I could during the allotted time –and those last few days were quite crazy; but I absolutely have no regrets. I had so much fun with all of you.

I would like to take the time to talk a bit about Seraphina_snape. She is an incredible person who is also a gifted author; and, as if praising just those two facts about her were not enough already, she is also someone anyone should be lucky to work with.  
She is a bit like me; she doesn’t just stand on one side and has experience into graphics (amongst other things). She is very considerate regarding the work her other-half is doing and she is always eager to do her bestest to help.  
 _Thank you for your support and for being the person you are._

So, the Story she brings up to the world was first appealing with the ‘spying’, ‘industrial scheme’ and ‘how to do your best to disappear when you are Stiles’ <\- he did quite well! I prefer the moment he hides with Derek in a motel room.  
To sum it up: [go read it!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3290171) *hypnotic eyes @.@*

 

[You may read the Story at the Author’s Masterpost at AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3290171)!

[There is also an *awesome* playlist to listen online made by the author!](http://8tracks.com/seraphina_snape/relationships-that-start-under-intense-circumstances-playlist)

 

* * *

  **/!\ Warning: NO WARNINGS (I can’t believe I made something for a general audience); Okay 'Teen and up audiences' just to make sure /!\**

* * *

 

 **Cover:**  
This one had been worked ‘on demand’ too, to be able to concentrate into painting.  
It is, in fact, the first time I did the background myself thanks to some awesome brushes.  
I experimented a lots shadows and I tried to have all those shadows match for the two characters – I first thought that it looked a bit ‘dramatic’ as I was mostly doing characters in plain light and of course there was the features detailing, so it was quite new to me – and I am glad I could experiment with complete freedom.  
Fun fact: we now have a complete consensus that Derek is way sexier with a short beard.

 

 

 **Soundtrack:**  
I never did one art this fast TT It was not intended from the beginning to have it super detailed, so it was fun to see how good I could make one little piece in a few hours (I feel like I did this one in speed paint). I find it pretty fun to see how the paint touches can give an effect totally different depending of the use.

 

 

 **E-Book:**  
There is one customized pdf made by me available – it gathers the Story text, of course, and the art pieces made by the two artists.

 

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/?c1omhssd4edqllr)   
[Download the ebook](https://www.mediafire.com/?c1omhssd4edqllr)

[I think you should totally give it a try for the story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3290171); the art I did doesn’t give it full justice. It’s a delicious cocktail of suspense and steamy sexiness.

Thank you ^_-


End file.
